I Just Can't Stay Away
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: Sam hears a couple songs on the radio that make him throw caution to the wind while on suspension. OneShot SongFic McSwarek


_**A/N: I got this idea from watching the movie Bedtime Stories with Adam Sandler, you know the part after the kids say he's going to be 'incinerated' and he's in his truck and he keeps hearing songs about 'fire'. LoL Hope you like this : )**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue **_

* * *

**I JUST CAN'T STAY AWAY**

_A Sam & Andy Story_

A month into the 3 month suspension Sam was going crazy; he could only do so many renovations on his house and no matter what he did, he couldn't get Andy off his mind. He looked at the clock _3 am_, and he was not tired, not even a little bit; he sighed and grabbed the keys to his truck, deciding to go for a drive.

As he weaved through the streets of Toronto, he wondered what Andy was doing at this moment _'Probably sleeping like a normal person' _he thought to himself. He just couldn't get her of his mind, her doe eyes, her plump lips, the way she smelled, the way she moved, the way she smiled. He shook his head, trying in vain to shake thoughts of her from his mind. He turned the radio on in hopes that the music would drown out his thoughts.

"…_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to get to it_

_Relax don't to it_

_When you want to come…"_

Thoughts of the first night he was with Andy, kissing her and caressing her body played in his mind, the way she- _'No, not gonna work'_ he thought and then he changed the channel.

"…_S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!..."_

Every touch, kiss, caress, he remembered Andy writhering in ecstasy beneath him as they both reached their peek. His shirt collar was suddenly too tight; he tugged at it hoping to loosen it. When the next song came on he thought he was going to lose it.

"…_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else…"_

"Oh shit" he groaned at the thought of Andy…doing that…while thinking of him, a jolt of pleasure shot through him causing him to swerve on the road. The temptation to speed over to her place and sweep her into his arms was almost unbearable _'Don't do it Sammy, it could cost you both your jobs'_. He changed the radio station once again.

"…_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out…"

He immediately pulled over to try to gather his bearings. Panting and struggling to breathe, he said "Screw it". He pulled a u-turn, squealing his tires causing some people to honk their horn, but he didn't give a shit. He quickly sped towards Andy's condo, not concerned about his job at this point…all that mattered was her. Before he knew it, he was knocking on her door; he was soaking wet, he didn't even notice it was raining. It seemed that she couldn't sleep either, because it didn't take her long to answer the door.

"Sam? W…what are you doing here?" she asked, shocked that he was there, standing right in front of her.

"I can't do it" Sam said "No matter what I do; I can't stop thinking about you"

Andy looked at him taken aback "I…Sam, you shouldn't be here" was all she could say.

"I know I shouldn't" he said then smirked "But since when do I follow the rules?"

"Sam-" she started but was cut off when he put a finger to his lips

"Shh, none of it matters" he said "My job comes second, you come first…I can't stay away from you any longer" he placed his hand on her cheek "No One has to know, we can keep it a secret until the suspension is over…it would still be just between us if Boyd hadn't gave me a bad cover, leaving you to rush into save me"

She was quiet for a while and Sam was scared she was going to reject him.

"Andy?"

"I missed you" she whispered, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him inside

Sam smirked "Wanna try being normal together?" he asked

"How are we going to do that?" she replied

Sam gave her a dimpled grin "I don't know, I have no idea"

She smiled back and pulled him into a kiss; Sam kicked the door shut behind them.

No one has to know what happened behind closed doors.

**THE END**

* * *

_**The songs in this fic are credited to:**_

_**Relax – Duran Duran**_

_**S.E.X – Nickelback**_

_**Touch Myself – Divinyls**_

_**Hot – Avril Lavigne**_

_**I know this isn't what exactly happened in the season 2 finale and the season 3 premiere, but hey that's what fan fiction is for :p **_

_**As always, please Review : )**_


End file.
